Fotografías Recuerdos pintados
by The mysterious eyes
Summary: —Escucha nena—dije tomando sus manos— Esto es lo que haremos. Yo abriré la caja y tu cerrarás los ojos —Ella asintió—Tomarás una foto al azar y te diré dónde nos la tomamos —Ella sonrió— Tomaremos las llaves de mi auto, y te llevaré a ese lugar a recrear lo que hicimos ese día ¿Ok? —dije con mi sonrisa torcida. Esperemos que esto ayude a que recupere su memoria.


_Summary: __—Escucha nena—dije tomando sus manos— Esto es lo que haremos. Yo abriré la caja y tu cerrarás los ojos —Ella asintió—Tomarás una foto al azar y te diré dónde nos la tomamos —Ella sonrió— Tomaremos las llaves de mi auto, y te llevaré a ese lugar a recrear lo que hicimos ese día ¿Ok? —dije con mi sonrisa torcida. Esperemos que esto ayude a que recupere su memoria._

_-*-Todos humanos.-*-_

_Disclaimer: __Los personajes de Twilight son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer._

_Nota: Éste fic está dedicado a gcullenswan que me pidió un One-shoot sobre fotografías.  
Espero que lo disfrutes :D_

**_ESTE SOLO ES LA CORRECIÓN, PORQUE LA OTRA VEZ LO ESTABA RELEYENDO Y VÍ QUE HABÍA VARIAS FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFÍA QUE SE ME HABÍAN IDO POR EL SUEÑO, CORREGÍ LAS QUE ME ACORDABA TODAVÍA QUEDAN ALGUNAS, PIDO UNA DISCULPA ADELANTADA PERO YA ME ENCUENTRO MUY CANSADA PARA LEERLO OTRA VEZ TODO. ADEMÁS DE QUE MODIFIQUÉ UNAS COSAS EN EL MOMENTO EN QUE Edward Y Bella TIENEN LA CONFRONTACIÓN_**

**Fotografías…Recuerdos pintados.**

**By: The mysterious Eyes**

**Bella P.O.V**

—Te voy a morder—dije aguantando la risa

—No te atreves—pude escuchar en su voz que estaba sonriendo.

Voltee a mis espaldas para verlo sonriendo como si disfrutara del momento. Y no es como si yo no lo hiciera. Era mi mejor amigo, pero eso no significaba que no disfrutara estar en sus brazos.

—No te soltaré, no importa lo que trates de hacer. Sabes lo que tienes que hacer para que te suelte—dijo levantándome más del suelo.

—No te besaré, Edward—dije riendo—Jacob se va a enojar, sabes que es muy celoso, y más cuando se trata de ti—

—Vamos, Bella—me volteo en sus brazos y vi que tenía un puchero—Es solo un beso en mi mejilla—acentúo más el puchero.

Rodee los ojos y voltee a ver a mi alrededor por el rastro de algún chico Quiletue pero no vi ninguno así que le di un rápido beso en la mejilla y cerró los ojos mientras sonreía. Y sacaba su celular para tomarnos una foto durante ese inocente beso. Era un loco.

—¿Ya me dejas irme?— Dije cuando separé mis labios de su mejilla

—¡¿Ya tan rápido me dejas?!—dijo bajándome y haciendo un gesto dramático con la mano—Siempre lo puse. ¡No me quieres!—dijo como niño pequeño.

Rodee los ojos—Eres como un niño de cinco años—Me acerqué a él y lo abracé.

—Isabella—Escuché la voz fría de mí chico. Me alejé de Edward como si su cuerpo quemara.

Escuché el suspiro de mi mejor amigo—Le gusta que le digan Bella ¡¿Cuándo entenderás eso!? —dijo Edward entre dientes

—Basta, Edward—Le dije mirándolo de reojo—Es mi novio, lo amo y él puede llamarme como él quiera. ¿Podrías dejarnos solos?

Escuché el rechinar de los dientes de Edward mientras Jacob sonreía burlonamente.

—Ya me voy—dijo entre dientes—Adiós Bella—Se iba a acercar para darme un beso en la mejilla en modo de despedida, pero Jacob se movió rápido y me alejo de él diciendo un "No la toques"

Vi en sus ojos la típica pregunta "_¿No harás nada?" _ Desvié mi mirada.

Edward se enderezó lentamente y vi sus ojos fríos mientras se mordía el labio—Bella—dijo en modo de despedida, luego volteo a ver a mi novio—Jódete, Jacob—dijo con una sonrisa, que nadie le creería que acababa de decir una grosería. Después de eso él dio media vuelta.

Jacob me dirigió hacia su coche en un silencio sepulcral.

—Estás enojado ¿Verdad?—le dije cuando nos topamos con el primer alto.

—Si—fue su única respuesta

Fruncí el ceño—Edward sólo es mi amigo. No lo veo como algo más. ¡No sé por qué eres tan celoso! —dije cruzándome de brazos.

—No me grites—dijo apretando el volante—Y no te hagas la estúpida, que yo sé bien que no lo eres—dijo volteándome a ver mientras avanzaba—Tú bien sabes que te ama—Dijo acelerando más.

—Jacob baja la velocidad—dije con miedo ya que en Forks llovía mucho. _"Tú bien sabes que te ama" _Eso era mentira. Edward y yo éramos mejores amigos desde que tenía memoria. Eso era simplemente imposible—Deja de decir estupideces creadas por tus celos. ¿¡Y sabes qué!?— Grité enojada— ¡Terminamos! Ya estoy harta de no poder convivir con Edward a gusto por tus celos. Es mi mejor amigo y no me vas a alejar de él—

Jacob volteo a verme y su mirada me dio miedo—A mí nadie me termina—dijo con una voz que hizo que mi corazón se saltara muchos latidos.

Jacob fue alumbrado drásticamente con una luz y yo voltee a ver a mis espaldas para saber el origen de ésta, pude observar todo antes de recibir el impacto. De mi lado venía un autobús a toda velocidad.

_Edward me ama_. Fue lo último que pensé antes de dejarme llevar por la oscuridad.

**Edward P.O.V**

Acariciaba sus nudillos. Aún con una venda en su cabeza y algunas raspadas en la cara se veía hermosa. De hecho le daba aire de niña traviesa que se había caído intentando andar en bici.

Suspiré con décima cuarta vez. Estaba tan cansado que mis ojos se cerraban y tan hambriento que sentía que me encajaban una espada en el estómago, pero ni loco me alejaba de Bella, no me perdonaría nunca si despertaba y yo no estaba ahí con ella.

Llevaba dos días sin despertar y no sabríamos que había pasado con el fuerte golpe en su cabeza hasta que despertara.

Empecé a cabecear he inevitablemente caí dormido.

Un masaje en mi cabello me hizo regresar a la vida real.

Me levante y apreté mis ojos mientras bostezaba y me estiraba. Una risa me hizo ponerme alerta

—Puedo suponer que esa no fue una posición cómoda—se rio.

Abrí mis ojos lo cuales al escuchar esa voz ya se encontraban húmedos.

—Bella—dije en un susurro incrédulo

—Sí, esa soy yo—sonrío— ¿Y tú?

Fruncí el ceño confundido. Vi el aparatito que haría que mi padre viniera, pero no fue necesario tocarlo ya que en ese momento Carlisle iba entrando mirando su tabla.

Volteo a ver la cama y al ver a Bella despierta sonrió—Mira que tenemos aquí—se acercó y empezó a checar todo— ¿Cómo estás? —

—Bien doctor—dijo Bella sonriendo.

Carlisle la volteo a ver con duda en sus ojos— ¿Doctor?

Bella frunció el ceño— ¡Oh perdón! ¿Es usted un pariente del chico de a mi lado? — dijo ruborizada—Es que yo lo vi con bata y…—Bella se puso más roja, pero yo seguía en shock

—Bella—Dije haciendo que me mirara—No sabes quienes somos ¿Verdad? —tome su mano.

Ella negó con su cabeza— ¿Debería? —Dijo mirándome con nervios —Siento una conexión contigo, pero la verdad, no sé qué sea —dijo jugando con sus dedos en mi mano— ¿Eres mi novio?

Unas ganas locas de decirle "¡SI! Bésame ahora mismo, como llevo soñándolo desde que tengo memoria" vino a mi mente. Pero no, eso sería aprovecharme de su amnesia. Carlisle hizo una mueca y salió rápido del consultorio.

—No—dije quedamente —Soy… tu mejor amigo. Edward Cullen.

—Oh—dijo apenada y vi como su característico rubor cubría sus mejillas.

— ¿Amorcito? —Escuché su asquerosa voz. Jacob entro con un cabestrillo en el lado izquierdo. Bien. Al menos el perro se había roto un brazo. Cuando vio nuestras manos su rostro se ensombreció y yo me aleje rápido. — ¿Qué haces Cullen? —Me hablo como si me quisiera desintegrar con su mirada

— ¿Por qué le hablas así? —reprochó Bella.

La volteamos a ver escépticos. Nunca había replicado cuando Jacob me hablaba mal.

— ¿Quién eres tú? —dijo Bella con el ceño fruncido

— ¿Yo? —Dijo Jacob frunciendo el ceño —Tu novio. Obvio.

— ¿Mi...Novio? —Dijo Bella —Pero…ni siquiera siento que te conozco

— ¡¿Qué?! —Jacob explotó

—Cálmate Jacob—me levanté parando su caminata hacia la cama de mi amada —Al parecer perdió la memoria

Jacob abrió los ojos sorprendido y pude ver una sombra de sonrisa en su boca. Me pregunto ¿Qué se trae entre manos?

— ¿Qué querías que olvidara? —dije entrecerrando los ojos sintiendo la furia recorrer mi venas como veneno — ¡Que le hiciste!

—Suéltame estúpido —reaccione cuando me empujo haciendo que me soltara del agarre mortal que había tenido en su camisa.

—¡Dejen de pelear! —dijo Bella tratando de pararse.

Yo me aleje de Jacob y fui con ella para acostarla de nuevo y relajarla

—¡No la toques! —gritó. Le dirigí una mirada fría.

—¡Basta! — dijo Bella— ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Jacob—dijo viendo mis manos agarrando las suyas.

—Jacob…te pido que te retires. Ahora

—Pero…—dijo el perro contrariado —Yo soy tu novio.

—Ahora—endureció más su voz

Se marchó enojado y yo quedé en shock. Era la primera vez que me apoyaba.

—Bella…tu…tu…lo amas—dije contrariado—Es la primera vez que me defiendes. Siempre me corres a mí y a él lo besas o abrazas.

— ¿Es enserio que yo amo a ese mastodonte sin cerebro que entro como Juan por su casa? —Hizo cara de asco y yo reí

—Seguro. Dices que es el amor de tu vida — voltee a ver a otro lado para que no viera el dolor en mis ojos.

Un silencio tenso se formó.

—Aquí está —Dijo Carlisle entrando con una radiografía de la cabeza de Bella. La miro un rato.

—No es grave. Tal vez sea una amnesia temporal, pero debemos avisarles a tus padres que ya despertaste y las consecuencias de ese choque.

—¿ Y qué pasará papá? —dije al borde de explotar

—Necesita ayuda, que le ayudemos a recordar, revivir las cosas, irse acordando poco a poco —dijo revisando el estado de Bella —Todos sabemos que tú eres la mejor opción para eso Edward.

—¿Qué? —Dije mirándolo curioso

—Si, llévala a vivir a tu apartamento, revivan todo. Enséñale todas tus fotos. Recuerden esos días de infancia, ya sabes, hazla recordar Edward. Hablaré con sus padres, sé que estarán de acuerdo.

Voltee a ver a Bella, la cual miraba al vacío— Confío en ti, Edward.

_-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-._

—¡Qué grande!—corrió Bella por los pasillos de mi gran departamento.

Reí—Así te pusiste cuando me ayudaste a buscar departamento y lo viste por primera vez. Con la diferencia de que ahora llevas viviendo conmigo tres días y sigues haciéndolo —Sonreí dulcemente

Bella rio.

—Ahora, empecemos—dije tomándola de la mano y llevándola al estudio. Agarré la caja que contenía todas las fotos que nos habíamos tomado desde que éramos unos pequeños niños.

—¿Fotos? —Dijo sonriendo.

Asentí mientras le sonreía más —No hay cosa importante en nuestra vida que no haya fotografiado—le guiñé un ojo.

—Que tierno —Bella hizo una cara de ternura que me hizo ruborizarme.

—Bueno, aquí vamos—dije tratando de cambiar el rumbo de la conversación—Escucha nena—dije tomando sus manos— Esto es lo que haremos —Me senté en el suelo jalándola conmigo —Yo abriré la caja y tu cerrarás los ojos —Ella asintió—Tomarás una al azar y te diré donde nos la tomamos —Ella sonrió— Tomaremos las llaves de mi auto, y te llevaré a ese lugar a recrear lo que hicimos ese día ¿Ok? —dije con mi sonrisa torcida.

Sus ojos se iluminaron y sonrió como una pequeña niña. Y sin poder preverlo se aventó hacia mí enrollando mi cuello con sus pequeños bracitos.

Se separó ruborizada y yo me aclaré mi garganta —Bueno, empecemos.

Bella asintió y cerró los ojos, tan fuerte que pequeñas arruguitas se formaron al costado de sus ojos y su nariz se frunció.

Sacó una foto y se paró. Yo la miré interrogante, pero ella sólo me sonrió y se sentó a mi lado, acurrucándose en mi pecho, yo la rodee con un brazo suspirando feliz. Tomé la foto y cuando la vi sonreí. Era una foto que estaba conformada por un bello paisaje de Forks cubierto por su blanca nieve, Bella estaba vestida por unos pantalones color caqui y una sudadera gruesa de color beige, se veía tan tierna con su gorrito igual beige. Yo iba con un pantalón de mezclilla negro y una sudadera azul marino y mi gorro rojo cubriendo todo mi pelo menos un pequeño fleco cobrizo que se me había formado aquella navidad y que a Bella le había gustado. Charlie nos había tomado esa foto mientras Bella era cargada por mí. Ambos reíamos como locos. En ese entonces teníamos quince años y yo ya me encontraba profundamente enamorado de ella. Se notaba claramente en mi mirada y en la sonrisa que tenía. Ambos estábamos ruborizados y teníamos muy roja la nariz; era una foto muy tierna.

—¿Qué pasaba ahí? —dijo Bella emocionada.

—No te lo diré hasta que lleguemos a ese lugar —Le sonreí.

Bella entrecerró los ojos y me sacó la lengua pero me obedeció.

Llegamos a aquel bosque que estaba cerca de la casa que compartía en aquel tiempo con mis papás.

—Cuidado. Esta mojado todo—Le dije a Bella mientras la ayduaba a bajar del coche ya que todavía estaban los rastros de lluvia, la cual había generado kilos y kilos de lodo.

— ¿Y entonces….? —Me apresuro Bella mientras tomaba mi mano.

Le sonreí pero no le contesté y seguí guiándola por el bosque.

—Éste lugar se me hace muy conocido—Dijo Bella

La voltee a ver sorprendido y alegre— Éste es el camino que tomamos siempre para ir a nuestro prado.

Bella saltó como niña pequeña— ¿Tenemos un prado? ¡Quiero ir a verlo!

Sonreí con ternura por la escena —Si, tenemos un prado. Pero no, ahora no lo iremos a ver, ahora estamos aquí por la foto que escogiste. No te preocupes hay muchas fotos de nuestro prado—Le guiñé un ojo.

Bella me sonrió.

—Aquí—Paré y tomé a Bella de los hombros para acomodarla en un lugar —Íbamos rumbo a nuestro prado cuando me dijiste que tenías frío. Yo te empecé a molestar diciéndote que eras una debilucha y que no aguantabas nada—Le sonreí y Bella me frunció el ceño divertida — Me dijiste "A ¿Si?" —Hice una mala imitación de su voz y me acuclillé—Te agachaste y me aventaste una bola de nieve. Y no me quedó más remedio que después de dos minutos de batalla- en la cual iba perdiendo- te cargué y me tiré a la nieve junto contigo—Le sonreí

Bella rio —Edward, no hay nieve ¿Cómo quieres revivir el momento?

Le sonreí —Así—Le sonreí y antes de que pudiera reaccionar agarré del suelo lodo y se lo aventé

Bella me miraba estupefacta. Yo seguía sonriendo.

—Así que este es tu jueguito—Dijo Bella cruzándose de brazos

Sonreí—Haces que parezco malo—Le dije

Bella se arrodillo y me empezó a aventar lodo.

Me reí a carcajadas y así empezó una épica pelea de lodo.

—Basta, ¡Basta!—dije riendo mientras me cubría la cara con mis manos —Este no era el plan—Reí al ver que volvía a perder. Corrí y la cargué y volví a hacer lo mismo que hice hace dos años. Aventarme.

Bella cayó en mi pecho y ambos reíamos como locos con los ojos cerrados. Cuando acabo la risa empezamos a respirar en pequeños jadeos y ahí fue cuando sentí su aire meterse por mi boca. Abrí los ojos y comprobé que su boca estaba a milímetros de la mía, una exhalación demasiado rápida y haría que se cumpliera ese beso tan deseado.

Bella se alejó un poco y lamió sus labios —Me pregunto cómo le harás para revivir todos los momentos de las fotos. ¿Cómo recordarás todo?

—Bella, yo recuerdo cada pequeño momento contigo —Dije seriamente y lento, para que mis palabras le llegaran al corazón. La mirada de Bella se ilumino como si recordara algo.

**Tercera P.O.V**

"_Tú bien sabes que te ama"_

Bella se despertó jadeando. Se talló los ojos y miró al reloj. Tres de la mañana. Genial.

Recargó su espalda en la cabecera de la hermosa cama y recogió sus piernas abrazándolas.

Sueños. Eran los causantes de tres noches en desveló.

Llevaba siete días viviendo con Edward, y ya habían pasado cuatro días desde su primera fotografía.

Habían visitado ese bosque donde habían tenido esa épica pelea de lodo.

Edward le había tocado el piano, de hecho, le había tocado exclusivamente su nana. Y esa había sido el detonante de esos sueños/Recuerdos.

La tercera fotografía había sido sobre ellos dos en la feria. Edward la había llevado a Seattle a la feria y Bella se había sorprendido por las inmensas ganas que le dieron de besar a su mejor amigo mientras estaban en la rueda de la fortuna.

Ese sentimiento la había asustado. Y más porque se supone que ella tenía novio. Un novio al que se supone amaba locamente. "Jacob" la había estado llamando todos los días después de que lo corrió del hospital. Bella había optado por apagar su celular ya que no quería aguantar la voz de ese chico que había tratado muy mal a Edward.

Pero lo que más la extrañaba era la voz que había estado soñando en su cabeza desde que habían empezado los sueños. Cada vez que en los sueños salía una escena de Edward y ella la voz decía "_Tú bien sabes que te ama" _ y era la voz demasiado ubicable de Jacob. Pero al decir "_Tú bien sabes que te ama" _Se refería a Edward. ¿Edward la amaba? Eso era posible. Bella no quería hacerse ilusiones. Ya que era más que obvio que Bella si lo hacía.

Volteo a ver al reloj y vio que ya eran las cuatro. Estaba demasiado tensa, sabía que era imposible intentar dormir, así que se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina por un poco de agua.

El sonido de cristal siendo golpeado despertó a Edward el cuál se dirigió hacia la cocina para ver lo ocurrido. La escena de una Bella saltando para tratar de alcanzar los vasos y solo logrando empujarlos para que se golpearan con los demás vasos de atrás, lo lleno de ternura.

—Te ayudo—Dijo Edward tomando su cintura y espantando a Bella. La alzó con suma facilidad y la volvió a dejar en el suelo.

Bella le sonrió ruborizada —Perdón si te desperté

—¿No puedes dormir?

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —Dijo Bella inclinando la cabeza aún lado—Podría ser que solo quise agua yme paré por ella.

Edward sonrió —Tus ojos estarían rojitos y un tenue rubor pintaría tus mejillas si te acabaras de levantar. Pero puedo notar que ya llevas un rato despierta. ¿Qué te impide dormir, nena?

Bella bajo la sonrisa apenada — Yo he tenido recuerdos—dijo quedito

—¿Qué? —susurró Edward

—Sí, el noventa por ciento de ellos son de ti y de mí. Otros de mi familia y otros de Jacob.

_¿Sería que empezaría a recordar?_ Pensó Edward

Edward sonrió —Hoy nos levantamos muy temprano—Tomó el vaso de Bella y lo llenó de agua— Mañana es Sábado, aprovechemos y durmamos—Edward tomó su mano y la empezó guiar a los dormitorios

—Edward, yo…no creo poder dormir ya.

Edward la volteo a ver y la tomó de la barbilla para alzar su rostro y besar su frente— Yo te arrullo

Edward la metió en su cama y se acostó a lado de ella. Bella se apoyó en su pecho y lo abrazó por la cintura.

Y aunque no lo esperaba, quedo profundamente dormida.

—Cierra los ojos—Edward le dijo a Bella mientras ponía la caja de fotos al frente de ella.

Bella tomó la foto, y se sentó en el regazo de Edward mientras le daba la foto a Edward.

Edward sonrió melancólico cuando vio la foto.

—Vamos—Dijo parándose con Bella

—¿No puedo ver la foto?—dijo Bella mientras lo seguía al coche.

—No todavía no—dijo Bella sonriéndole, pero Bella podía notar ese aire melancólico que se había creado cuando Edward vio la foto.

.

.

—Que hermosa playa—dijo Bella maravillada mientras se dejaba cubrir con la manta que Edward le había puesto sobre los hombros.

—La Push—dijo él mientras se sentaba a su costado en aquel tronco húmedo, viejo y cómodo.

—¿Puedo ver la foto ya?—

—Claro—Dijo Edward quedamente mientas metía la mano a su bolsillo—Aunque no creo querer re memorizar ese momento—susurró tan bajo que Bella no lo oyó.

Bella miro la foto y quedo maravillada por lo guapo que se veía Edward ahí.

Ambos estaban sentados en ese mismo tronco, y la foto al igual que en el presente estaba en un hermoso tono naranja por el atardecer.

Paso sus dedos por las facciones de Edward, hasta que llegó a sus ojos. Comparó esas bellas esmeraldas con los pozos cafés de ella, en sus ojos había felicidad absoluta, pero en los ojos de Edward solo se podía notar, el dolor, la tristeza y el miedo mal disimulados.

—¿Qu-qué pasó? —dijo Bella pasando las yemas de los dedos por los ojos de Edward los cuales además de la fuertes emociones contenidas también estaban inundados por lagrimas sin derramar.

Edward suspiro y perdió su mirada en el atardecer.

—Veintisiete de Agosto del dos mil doce —Volvió a suspirar—Yo tenía algo importante que decirte…tú también —Edward se mordió el labio el cual había empezado a temblar —Te…te dejé hablar a ti primero…y me dijiste…que…que—El pecho de Edward también empezó a temblar, me preocupe, ¿Qué habría sido lo que le dijo que lo dañó tanto?—Dijiste que eras novia de Jacob Black, y que lo amabas. Ése perro te alejo de mí. Cambiaste Bella—la volteo a ver y vio esos sentimientos que estaban plasmados en la fotografía pero ahora en sus ojos. Era cierto eso de que una fotografía habla más que mil palabras. —Me dejaste. —Frunció el ceño con dolor. —Por…él.

—¡OH EDWARD! —Susurró al borde del llanto y se aventó a abrazarlo—Perdón, Edward, perdón.

Estuvieron abrazados mientras ella lloraba y solo sentía como el pecho de Edward se sacudía, pero nunca sintió una lágrima caer por parte de él

—¡¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no la toques!? —Escucharon su grito, pero esta vez Edward no se separó rápido como lo hacía en los recuerdos de Bella.

Edward tomó aire para contestarle pero Bella se levantó.

Edward la miró curioso, por un pequeño momento el miedo de que se hubiera acordado de Jacob y fuera a ir corriendo a besarlo, se apodero de él.

Lo que paso a continuación lo sorprendió. Bella se acercó a él y le dio una cachetada marca llorarás.

—¡Eso es por idiota! ¡Por tratar tan mal a Edward! ¡Y también por imbécil! —Bella frunció el ceño pero en su mirada se notaba lo mucho que había disfrutado de hacer pagar a Jacob—Queda claro que terminamos. Vámonos Edward—Bella tomo a Edward de la mano mientras lo arrastraba al coche ya que el se había quedado en shock al igual que el chico Black.

—¡Ya habíamos terminado antes del accidente! ¡Yo te terminé! —Mintió el moreno para recuperar su orgullo.

.

.

.

-¡Qué mano tan pesada! —Edward rio

—Déjame—Bella dijo molesta pero fallando ya que ella también reía.

—Lo siento—Edward dijo mientras se hacía un lado para dejar pasar a Bella al departamento—Pero es que no lo supero…nunca me imaginé a Bella Swan golpeando a un chico, y menos al chico que ama —Edward dijo aun riendo pero se pudo notar el tono melancólico en lo último que dijo.-

—Estaba ciega cuando dije que lo amaba. Yo no puedo amar a alguien como él—Bella hizo una mueca.

_Yo solo te puedo amar a ti –_dijo Bella en su mente

_Me encantaría que me amaras a mí-_ Edward pensó al mismo tiempo que Bella

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—Hoy es Domingo, Bella—Dijo Edward sentándose en el suelo—Hoy escogerás dos fotos

—Okay—dijo bella cerrando los ojos.

Hizo lo mismo que siempre hacia después de tomar las fotos. Cuando se sentó en el regazo de Edward le paso las fotos

Edward volvió a suspirar melancólicamente

—¿Qué? ¿La volví a regar?—dijo Bella al verlo triste —Escogí mal ¿cierto?

—No Bells, es solo que…no veo forma de recrear estas fotos —dijo enseñándoselas.

La primera era una de Edward siendo besado por Bella en la mejilla en medio del pasillo. Ambos se veían completamente felices. _Que estúpida había sido_ se decía Bella. ¿Cómo no había notado que ella amaba a Edward?

La segunda era del prado. Pero no estaban ellos. Solo estaba el hermoso cielo de Forks en un tierno atardecer. Y varias velas por el perímetro del claro.

—Ven—Edward se paró —Vamos al prado.

Bella se paró emocionada pero aún aturdida ¿por qué habría una foto del prado muy hermosamente decorado pero sin ellos?

El camino en el carro fue en silencio y solo fue interrumpido por pequeñas risas cada vez que Bella se tropezaba cuando iban ya en camino por el bosque.

Edward iba a jalar la cortina de hojas que impedía ver el hermoso prado.

—Espera—Bella tomo la mano con la que Edward iba a abrir. El cobrizo la miro interrogante.

—Dime primero ¿De qué trataba la primera foto?—Susurró Bella.

Edward suspiro y bajo la mirada mientras metía sus manos en su bolso y adoptaba esa postura despreocupada que no era más que una máscara del dolor — Ya sabes… lo común. Yo te pedí un beso y te cargué porque no querías, me amenazaste con morderme —Edward soltó una breve y ligera risa —Cuando por fin logré que me dieras el beso, tomé la foto, pero Jacob llegó y tú te separaste de mi como si mi tacto quemara. —Edward la volteo a ver y Bella no aguanto la intensidad de la mirada _¿Tanto daño le había hecho a Edward? ¿Cómo creyó amar a Jacob cuando tenía un estupendo hombre en sus narices? Ahora comprendería si Edward no la amara a ella. Lo había dañado tanto como su amigo. _

—¿Estas lista?—dijo el cobrizo antes de abrir la cortina de hojas Isabella asintió.

Cuando Edward movió la cortina, Bella miró estupefacta el hermoso lugar que estaba frente a ella. Pudo ver a un Edward de doce años persiguiendo a una castaña por todo el prado mientras ambos reían. Luego pudo ver a Bella llorando en el regazo de Edward. Muchas imágenes que habían sido vividas en el prado como esas empezaron a acumularse en su cabeza. Lo único que podían hacer era confirmarle el gran amor que tenía por Edward. Pero algo faltaba, tenía su infancia y su adolescencia en mente, pero sentía que algo importante se le iba de las manos. Tal vez algo que había pasado horas, minutos o segundos antes del accidente, no lo sabía.

—¿Estas bien?—dijo Edward preocupado cuando vio como Bella se tomaba la cabeza con un gesto de dolor.

—SI—susurro la castaña —Solo que…—Levantó la vista para encontrarse con los ojos preocupados del cobrizo —No entiendo nada.

—Bella, relájate es la primera vez que vienes, todavía no has de asimilarlo —dijo Edward abrazándola

—Edward…. —dijo alzando mi mirada para verlo.

—Mmm—contestó aun mirando al cielo.

—¿Por qué estaba decorado el prado en la foto?

Edward se ruborizo —Yo…no es importante Bella—Edward se pasó las manos por el pelo

—Si lo es —Bella frunció el ceño.

—No—Edward la volteo a ver exasperado —No pasó nada. No tienes nada que recordar sobre eso.

—¿Por qué no pasó nada? —dio Bella confundida—¿Por qué esa foto estaba en nuestra caja de fotos?

Edward se separó de ella y la volteo a ver con el musculo de mandíbula notablemente tenso.

—Edward, por favor—susurró Bella. Y Edward al ver esos pozos cafés supo que estaba perdido.

—Yo…te tenía planeada un sorpresa—Edward volteo a ver a un lado del bosque y la señalo—A dos kilómetros en esa dirección llegamos a la Push

Bella empezó a atar cabos —La sorpresa era sobre lo que me querías decir aquella vez en la Push—afirmó. Edward asintió sin verla a los ojos.

Todas las imágenes empezaron a recrearse en su cabeza, Edward y ella jugando, Su primer beso que fue con Edward, cuando conoció a Jacob, cuando se graduaron de primaria, Edward y ella viendo tele, Jacob declarándosele , Edward llorando, el primer beso ya con Jacob y las siguientes imágenes fueron de Jacob y Bella. No más Edward.

—Jacob—susurró tomando su cabeza por el dolor que le había llegado como un tsunami.

Edward sonrió tristemente —Imágenes ¿Eh? Me alegra, es mejor estar en segundo plano a que ya no te acuerdes de mi—Edward le dio la espalda para que no notara como sus ojos de inundaban.

—Edward yo…—dijo Bella tratando de darle a entender que aunque ya se acordara de Jacob sus sentimientos no habían cambiado.

—Déjalo Bella, ve con él. Pídele perdón y si quieres dile que fue mi culpa que tú le hicieras eso. Total, lo pero que puede hacerme es darme una paliza—Bella se sintió a muerte. ¿Cómo pudo hacerle daño a un ser tan hermoso y maravilloso como él? —Adorné éste prado con velas por las orillas, para una luz tenue como a ti te gusta. Traía ravioles y refrescos, había traído mi laptop para ver películas aquí. Pero tú lo elegiste a él. Tuve que comprarme una nueva computadora ya que fue la victima de mi frustración. Yo creía que tú me amabas al igual que yo —Edward soltó una risa seca y sarcástica—Creo que tenía la autoestima muy alta para creer eso. Vete por favor, déjame solo. Sólo quiero que sepas algo. Si yo fuera él, nunca te dejaría ir. Porque tu eres grandiosa y el obviamente no ve eso en ti, pero yo sí, y te amo Bella, tu mereces algo mejor. Tienes que saber eso.

—Yo te amo —susurró Bella abrazándolo.

—Bella, sabes que no me refiero a que me ames como amigo—Edward se volteo aun en sus brazos y le tomo con delicadeza la cara —También yo te amo como amiga, pero lo siento, te amo más como mujer. Y no puedo esconder éste sentimiento. Ahora lo sabes, y no te preocupes no seré una piedra que te estorba, me iré, puedo irme a vivir con mis abuelo a Inglaterra. Y así tu podrás ser feliz con Jacob—Bella empezó a sollozar—No amor, no llores. No me cuesta nada hacerlo. El amor más puro es el que no es egoísta, el que libera para que la persona amada sea feliz. Tú no eres mía, pero escucha algo —Edward frunció el ceño—Tampoco eres de él, eres un ser independiente Bella, que sus celos no te controlen

—Cállate—Bella sollozo y tomo la cara de Edward para alcanzar sus labios. Edward sorprendido se iba a alejar pero cuando su dulce castaña paso las manos por su cabello para atraerlo aún más- si acaso era posible- perdió todo rastro de coherencia y se perdió en sus dulces labios. La amaba ¿Pero por qué lo besaba? —Te juro que si te vas, soy capaz de seguirte, yo te amo Edward, te amo como una mujer ama a su hombre. Y sí, soy tuya, independientemente de las tonterías de Jacob de sus celos y posesividad, yo soy tuya porque te entrego mi corazón

—Bella…—Edward se sentía en un sueño —Te amo tanto—Dijo abrazándola y dándole vueltas en el aire

Bella rio —Es incomodo el saber que el destino tuvo que recurrir a que perdiera mi memoria para que me hiciera reaccionar sobre lo que sentía por ti.

Edward rio —Irónico. Espero que ahora no te enojes cuando quiera tomarte una foto — Y la besó.

—Perdóname—

—No tengo nada que perdonarte, me amas, eso es lo importante ahora. Sólo queda hacerte la mujer más feliz del mundo.

Eso sí...una foto vale más que mil palabras

**Ya aquí esta!**

**No se imaginan cuanto trabajo me costó hacer este One-shoot hice como mil borradores de diferentes shoots y este fue el que más me gusto para agregarle detalles y ya terminarlo.**

**Espero que te haya gustado gcullenswan**

**Son las 2 am ._. moriré.**

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
